Bonds of the Soul
by Indigo Child
Summary: Sequel to Blood of My Love. Full summary is inside. Rated R for adult themes, sexual innuendos, mild violence, vampiric themes, suicidal themes, bloodlust. ENJOY! ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE!


**A/N:**  I want to say thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my one-shot fanfic entitled "Blood of My Love."  Of course, that story is the predecessor to this one…  So, if you have not read it… please please do so before reading this story… especially since some of it might not be totally clear unless you have read "Blood of My Love."  **There is a bit of story overlap in some scenes…

I'd also like to acknowledge a few of you who reviewed "Blood of My Love" for a couple reasons… firstly, some of you requested that I write either an epilogue or a sequel (and of course, I originally hadn't thought to do that when writing BomL); secondly, some of you definitely gave me some inspirational thoughts that I used when writing this sequel; thirdly, all of your reviews were very very encouraging… I thank you all for that!!

AGAIN, I RE-ITERATE… DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "BLOOD OF MY LOVE!!!"  :-)

I especially want to extend a thanks to **_annonomousmonkeys_** for the idea to include another chapter in Hermione's book… to **_evieteen_ for the idea to include something regarding Ginny's and Draco's pairing in DADA during Draco's last year at Hogwarts… and to **_dragonsprincess_** for the idea to include something regarding Draco's first human kill.  I hope that I incorporated your ideas in a way that you are happy with, etc.  I also would like to add that the idea of how Draco's first victim finally dies was taken from **_LadyBrannon_**'s story entitled "Merlin, Leave Us Alone."**

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  **AND** _almost_ all things 'vampire' belong to the wonderful Anne Rice…  :-)

**Summary:**

Sequel to "Blood Of My Love"… be sure to read that story first… if you have not… please, go read it and then come back to this story!!  :-)  Another one-shot, post-Hogwarts fanfic.  Again, Anne Rice's concept of the vampire takes on a whole new meaning when integrated into the world of Harry Potter... especially when the main characters are Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

**_BONDS OF THE SOUL_**

_Several years after "Blood Of My Love" took place…_

Ginny stood there gazing out the window.  The sun had just barely begun to set… sinking below the horizon.  Staying hidden in the shadows, she stared intensely at the colors streaking the sky… dark reds and oranges… and in the distance she could make out a faint purple band that was beginning to swallow the sky and shroud it in wondrous night.

The fiery red-head stood back even farther now, farther away from the light of the orange ball glowing in the sky, and smiled.  She then glanced behind herself but she knew that he would not be there… not yet.  She always rose earlier than he did and this night seemed no different.

Ginny returned her gaze back out the window at the setting sun, which had nearly disappeared.  Suddenly, she felt two cool hands caress the back of her neck.  Her eyes rolled back and she closed them… drinking in the sensation of his touch.

"Draco…" she muttered in an almost silent whisper.

Draco turned her around and gazed deeply into her fierce brown eyes.  Her gaze back into his eyes was equally intense and penetrated his soul.  The blond gave her one of his 'special' smiles.

"I see I've taught you well, Virginia… my love…"

Ginny's breathing suddenly became rapid and slightly labored as the hunger slowly began its burning deep within her soul.  Draco felt the hunger growing inside of his own soul as well, but he was not ready to fully succumb to it… though he did have a strong urge to fly off into the night and feed off some helpless human… a whore or a child perhaps.  Right now, however, he wanted to take in the beautiful vision of his Ginny… the vampire he birthed… his truest companion for all eternity.

Suddenly, Draco felt himself being drawn nearer to Ginny… she was luring him to her.  He could feel it.

~Flashback Start~

Ginny thumbed through the pages of a chapter entitled** Vampire Companions.  ****Only vampires that are the truest of companions are able to beckon one another.  The vampire's 'luring' of their truest companion is very strong and is beyond the human scope of imagination and comprehension.**

~Flashback End~

Draco knew what was going on in her vampire mind at that very moment.  She did not want to feed off a human tonight, not yet… she wanted him… she wanted his soul…

Draco walked over to Ginny, succumbing to her power… their bodies so close, barely making contact with each other.  Draco inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was uniquely her own.  His eyes rolled back at the sweetness of her smell.  Ginny gasped, in spite of herself causing Draco to chuckle softly.

Their heads were even closer now.  Ginny could feel Draco's breath gently caressing her cheek.  At that moment, she moved closer still… her lips almost touching his.  Draco began to salivate as the hunger burned even deeper.

Immediately, he grasped her head and forcefully pressed her lips hard against his own.

Ginny parted her lips slightly inviting Draco to explore her mouth with his tongue.  He thrust his tongue savagely into her mouth deepening his kiss.  Ginny groaned with pleasure at his aggressiveness and yearned for more… that which she knew he could not give nor she receive… it was utter torture yet utter bliss.

Suddenly, Draco bit down on her lip.  Blood began to trickle along the sides of her face… her sweet life-giving serum.  After several seconds, the cut healed… yet her blood remained.  Draco licked the delicous blood from the corners of her mouth.

The red-head moaned and then bit down on his lip… sucking his luscious blood into her own body… savouring the taste.  Draco heaved a sigh and allowed her to taste him.  All of a sudden, he could feel her heartbeat pulsing inside his own body… it was so intoxicating… more thrilling than feeding off a human.

At that moment, Draco let out a screeching hiss and he roughly bent her head backwards revealing her delicate neck.  He plunged his sharp teeth into her vampiric flesh… drinking her blood.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered.

She could feel his hearbeat pulsing inside her body and a wave of ecstasy was just beginning to consume her.  She let out a loud moan.

Draco pulled away causing Ginny to whimper.  She immediately grasped his right hand… violently kissing and sucking each finger.  She began to nibble on his wrist and then bit down.  The blood spilled forth… Draco's eyes rolled back from the pleasurous sensations he was receiving from this vampire he created… his true love… his Ginny.

Suddenly, a blackness clouded over Draco's mind and flashes of another life began invading his thoughts and feelings…

~Draco's Visions Begin~

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley…" Dumbledore replied.

Ginny's eyes widened with terror and slight excitement, yet she saw Draco roll his eyes in disgust.

Ron gently patted his sister's back and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Gin… if he gives you any trouble at all… just let me an' Harry know about it, right?"

Ginny nodded automatically, though her heart was racing in her chest.  _Why do I feel this way when it comes to him… of all people…?_

***

Ginny sat herself down next to the blond Slytherin and he smirked, "So the weasel actually _did_ show up…"

The girl smiled weakly, "Well, I want to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts now don't I?"

Draco just sneered, "I suppose… this really was the stupidest idea that old crackpot's had yet!"

"He's not a crackpot!  Dumbledore is a great wizard!"

The silvery blond just shook his head, "Weasley… Weasley… are _all of you this stupid?"_

Ginny's eyes began to shine with unshed tears causing Draco to heave a sigh.  At that moment, a single tear streamed down her pale cheek.  Then, much to Ginny's surprise, Draco gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.  His kind gesture totally took her off guard and she gasped.

Draco smirked at her and walked away leaving Ginny at a loss for words.

***

"You're doing it all wrong, Weasley… you're as bad as your idiot brother!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the blond Slytherin, "Would you stop insulting my family… it's getting rather old, you know."

"No, I won't stop," he paused for a moment.  "And weren't you in that silly D.A. group a few years back?  The one that your _boyfriend, Harry Potter, taught?"_

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm _not_ Harry's girlfriend… _nor_ do I want to be!  And _stop_ insulting everything I do!"

Draco walked over to her, staring into her eyes with intense malice.  Ginny shivered and felt herself recoil.  Suddenly, she was certain that she saw Draco's eyes soften… but the menacing gaze returned all too quickly.

"Do I scare you, Weasley?" he asked.

"N-no…" she stuttered.

"Really?" he asked again walking even closer to her.

Ginny continued to back away and soon found herself pinned between the blond boy and the wall at the back of the library.  Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips.  He leaned closer still to her… his body mere inches from her own… she could feel his breath against her skin.

The fiery red-head felt herself trembling at the closeness between them.  She was frightened, yet exhilarated.  _Please, kiss me…_

Draco reached his hand up and twirled his fingers through her flaming tresses.  Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  _Please, kiss me…_

The silvery blond leaned his head closer to hers… mouths almost touching… when suddenly a pile of books fell on the other side of the library shelves causing both he and Ginny to jump.  Draco shook his head with bewilderment and sneered at the girl… and then, he immediately walked away from her… the girl he had almost kissed.

***

"I must say that you've gotten better, Weasley… you've greatly improved… with my training you, you'll be able to take on any dark witch or wizard."

"Oh and I suppose that one will sneak up on me at any time, eh?" she replied jokingly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl, "You have _no_ idea…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco just stared at her and walked away.

***

Ginny was quickly walking along one of the dark dungeon corridors.  She heard footsteps behind her causing her heart to beat faster.  The girl stopped abruptly and glanced behind herself… no one could be seen, yet she knew that she had heard footsteps.  She resumed her walk through the dungeons… but the footsteps sounded again… echoing in the silence.

Ginny's breathing became erratic and she quickened her pace.  The footsteps quickened as well causing Ginny to go into a run.  Suddenly, she felt two strong hands violently grab her arm, pulling her backwards.  The girl impacted into something hard… and was then viciously shoved towards the stone wall.

"OOWW!" she cried as she slammed against the cold, damp stone.

She could feel the stranger's hands groping at her body… desperately trying to undress her.

"Stop it!  Get away!" she shrieked.

"Stupefy!" came a familiar voice.

Ginny turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy emerging from the shadows.

"Have you already forgotten everything I've taught you?  Come on… let's get you out of here."  The silvery blond grasped her hand and led her out of the dungeons… away from the crumpled form of some unknown Hogwarts student.  Ginny never saw the face of who tried to attack her.

Draco led the girl back up towards Gryffindor tower.

"You'll be safe here… be on your guard when in the dungeons, right?"

Ginny stared into his gray eyes and smiled, "Thanks for saving me…"

Draco smirked, "It was nothing."

"No… it was something."  At that moment, Ginny stood on her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

The blond boy ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her soft cheek.  Ginny closed her eyes.  _Please, kiss me…_

Draco leaned in close to her… his breathing labored.  Suddenly, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, "See you tomorrow, little weasel."

***

Ginny looked over at Draco… he was talking with some Slytherins.  She could feel butterflies busily flying about her stomach and her breathing was nervous and shaky.  At that moment, she let out a controlled exhale while gathering up all the courage worthy of making her a Gryffindor, and walked over towards the blond boy.

"Draco… I need to talk to you, privately."

The silvery blond narrowed his eyes, "Whatever you have to say, Weasley, cannot be so important that it needs to be discussed privately… you really aren't that special."

Ginny frowned, "Please… it _is important!" she begged._

"I'm not moving from this seat… so if you have something to say… go on then."  He crossed his arms over his chest and his gray eyes flashed wildly.

Ginny felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry.  She knew that it was no use… she would never be able to talk to him alone, not at that moment anyway… and she needed to talk to him now before she lost her nerve.

Her face flushed as she finally spoke, "It's about… well, it's about us.  I need to know if you feel the same way… I'm pretty sure that you do."  Ginny managed a small smile though she felt as though she wanted to die… she was thoroughly embarrassed that she professed her feelings for the Slytherin out in the open for his entire house to see.  Her eyes began to plead that Draco walk away from his Slytherin friends and talk with her in private.

Draco smirked, "Don't flatter yourself there little weasel… I would never stoop so low as to even associate with you in _that way for a bet let alone out of my own volition!  I'm pissed off that we are forced to work together in _any_ way… Dumbledore really has some of the stupidest ideas!  You aren't worth dirt, Weasley… you are filth…"_

Ginny's eyes welled with tears at his biting words.

"I've told you before… Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time…" she murmured in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Is that _really_ what you're upset about?" he laughed.  The other Slytherins joined him in laughing.  "I insult _you_… and you go off defending Dumbledore?  You really _are_ as stupid as the rest of your idiot brothers!"

Ginny could feel her lips trembling.

"I know that I mean more to you… why are you putting up a charade?!" she exclaimed.

"Again… don't flatter yourself!  What on this bloody earth could you give me that I don't already have?"

Ginny just ran away sobbing at his words.  _Love…_

"Go on now and cry… you really are pathetic, you know," he stated in a condescending manner.

That was the last time she had spoken to the blond Slytherin while he was still human.

~Draco's Visions End~

Draco found that he was panting as the images disappeared into nothingness.  He felt a pain unlike any other swelling in his chest, pinkish tears streamed forth from his eyes.  His sweat was dripping down the sides of his face as Ginny continued sucking on his bleeding wrist.

Draco abruptly pushed the red-haired vampire away from his succulent wrist and bit into her collar bone.  Her blood spilled forth, dripping down over her heaving breasts.  She could feel his heartbeat pulsing inside her… growing stronger and stronger.  His rhythm was matching her own.  At that moment, a sudden blackness clouded her mind and flashes of another life invaded her thoughts and memory…

~Ginny's Visions Begin~

"What a pitiful graduation ceremony… I expected more from Hogwarts, though I suppose this is what happens when you have someone like Dumbledore running the school.  I should've seen that he was removed permanently many years ago."

Draco looked up at his father remembering something that Ginny had told him once at the beginning of the year, "But didn't he clear your name so that you wouldn't be sent off to Azkaban?"

The elder Malfoy sneered, "Yes…" he hissed.  "A rather foolish move on his part."

Draco's eyes widened with anger, "What do you mean?"

"Come, come Draco… you ought to know by now that the old fool did that to protect you.  Pity really… that he doesn't realize that you are to be initiated into The Dark Lord's inner circle of Death-Eaters in just one week."

"What?  I told you that I have no interest in such affairs."

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's arm, "You are a Malfoy… you will become a Death-Eater!"

"No, I won't!"  Draco refused to show any signs of weakness though his father's grip on his arm had made him want to wince from the pain.

"You're becoming soft… what's wrong with you?" Lucius's voice trailed.  Then an expression of pure evil spread across his pale face.  "It's that girl you were paired up with isn't it?  I _know_ it is… the girl who opened The Chamber of Secrets during your second year…"

Draco showed no signs of his feeling anything towards the red-haired girl… though he did… he just never could let go and express them openly.  It was his one regret in life… and now he had lost her forever.

"She was supposed to die… but Harry Potter saved the day…" he spat.

Draco wrenched his arm free of his father's vice-like grip.  "Well, she's very well-trained in the ways of the dark arts."

"Is she now?  And why is that, Draco?" his eyes were wild with an insane sort of anger.

"I've seen what she can do… she can put up a good fight… even against you."

"Really?" the elder Malfoy grinned wickedly.  "I should like to see what she is capable of… it'll make her sacrifice all the more entertaining to watch."

"If you even try to touch her… _I will kill you myself!" Draco roared._

***

It was very late and Draco was pacing back and forth in his bedroom.  A horrid nauseous feeling was churning in the pit of his stomach.  No matter how hard he tried to forget the red-haired girl, he could not… and now that he knew that his father was presently the Death-Eater assigned to bring Ginny before The Dark Lord, he was even more worried about her.

He was secretly relieved when he was assigned to be her partner in Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knew that with him as her trainer, she would stand a chance in a fight against a real Death-Eater… and he had also tried giving her subtle warnings about being alert and being wary of dark witches and wizards that might try to attack her… for he knew that the Death-Eaters would be after her one day… she was important in bringing The Dark Lord back to full power.  He knew this all too well.

~~~

He remembered that night in the dungeons when he had saved her.  Ginny thought that the boy attacking her was merely trying to rape her.  Yes, indeed he was… but there was more to it than that.  The student had been Simon LeStrange… a distant distant cousin of his and relative to Bellatrix LeStrange.  Draco had learned that the Death-Eaters were going to make an attempt at kidnapping the only girl Weasley.

Simon was a ruthless and cold-hearted sort of fellow.  Once Draco had learned that it was he who was to kidnap the girl, he became fearful and kept an extra close watch over her.  He knew right well that Simon would obey his orders… he just needed to be there to stop him from following through.

Luckily, when the time came and Simon prepared to capture the fiery red-head, he was ready… he was able to stop him.  Ginny never looked at him the same ever again after that incident and it thrilled him, yet saddened him.  He knew that he would never be able to give her his heart, not fully… though in reality she had already clutched it from him.  He knew that a life with him would be too dangerous… so he pushed her away… praying that distance from him would keep her safe.

~~~

Suddenly, the blond boy stopped pacing and a furious rage over took him.  At that, he stormed outside into the night.  He needed to clear his mind and think about what he could do to save this girl that had captured his soul.

All of a sudden, Draco felt two strong hands grasp his shoulders.  It all happened so quickly… he was flung around and he found himself staring into a pair of fierce blue eyes.  His own gray eyes widened in fear.

"Arghhh!!!" the silvery blond shouted as the sharp teeth of this blue-eyed stranger suddenly sank into his flesh.

Draco could feel his life force draining away from him… a slight darkness seemed to fog his vision… and he was certain that he was dying.  But then, unexpectedly, he felt something so astonishing yet so totally wondrous at the same time… this new sensation seemed to consume and overtake his entire body.  It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life.  He could actually hear… and feel… a heartbeat pulsing inside of his body.  The strangest part was that this heartbeat was not his own… for his own was weakening.  It was another's… it was the stranger's.  Its rhythmic pulse beat stronger and stronger while his own heartbeat slowly diminished towards nothingness.  It was incredible… this strong heartbeat was totally in sync with his own weak one… almost as if there was a bond between them… a bond not easily severed… a bond between their souls.

Draco pulled his mind out of his reverie for a moment and came to the absolute realization that he was about to die.  Then, he suddenly felt another wondrous sensation… one of sheer joyous pleasure and even more rapturous than the feeling of when his heartbeat first bonded with this mysterious creature's.  His eyes rolled back and he heaved a sigh as he totally succumbed to the intoxicating sensations coursing through his veins… through his very being.  This new sensation penetrated him deeply into the very core of his soul.  He never wanted this pleasureful feeling to stop… it was unbelievable… indescribable.  Though close to death, he found that he was fully aroused by this new feeling.  Just as the wave of ecstasy reached what felt like its climax, the blond boy could suddenly feel the strong heartbeat begin to fade… and with the fading of the pulsing rhythm, so too faded the feeling of rapturous bliss.

Draco suddenly found himself desperately clutching at the creature who had taken hold of him… forcing its bite to go deeper still into his neck… trying to bring back that sweet rhythmic pulse… yearning for the intimate bond and feeling of ecstasy.

"You like what just happened?" came a silky voice.  

Draco just lay there, almost dead, with his eyes closed wishing that he could bring back all those wonderful feelings he had just experienced… all other aspects of his wretched life were forgotten with that one sensation.

"I've been watching you for some time now, my dear Draco.  And I knew that once you finished school, that it would be the perfect time for me to come to you."

The stranger paused briefly, "The Hogwarts grounds can be quite difficult to enter…" its voice trailed.  "Anyhow, I know how desperately you want to leave your current life behind… you cold, heartless, son of a Death-Eater."  

There was another pause… a sort of hesitation, but the stranger again continued, "You know… you can experience that feeling you are thinking about again and again… forever until eternity.  It's the closest thing the likes of you will ever feel to love…"

Draco weakly looked up into the fierce blue eyes of the beautiful creature hovering over him.  "How?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

The creature smiled, revealing its sharp teeth, and instantly slit his wrist open.  The thick red serum of life flowed forth and he let it drip lightly over Draco's lips.  Draco tasted the sweet blood on his tongue… each drop making him stronger.  Finally, he grabbed hold of the life-giving wrist, violently sucking the luscious blood into his body.

The creature pulled away and looked down at the silvery blond now writhing in pain as he began his transformation into a beautiful, immortal vampire.

***

Draco stared up into the light of the moon… his fierce gray eyes flashed and he instantly returned to his father's manor.  Quickly, yet quietly, he stalked up the winding staircase leading to his father's study… he knew all too well that the elder Malfoy would be there rather than sleeping next to his wife.

As Draco entered the room, his father suddenly stood up and turned around only to see his son staring back at him.

"Draco…?  Where've you been these past few days and what is this the servants are talking about… you only coming out at night?" there was definite panic in the man's voice.  Suddenly, realizing that he was showing weakness, Lucius's face turned angry, "What are you doing here?  You should be in bed… you have your initiation tomorrow night!"

Draco just stood there eerily silent.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Well… leave now… that's _not a request!"_

Again, Draco just stood there… completely silent and motionless.

The raging blond man walked over to his son and took a hold of his arm, "You really think that you can defy me?  Playing the rebel…  It doesn't suit you at all."

"What would you know about it," Draco hissed.

"I know plenty… and I know _your weakness," an evil smile curled the elder Malfoy's lips.  "I know that __she means something to you… but you can rest assured that she will indeed be brought before The Dark Lord… and I personally will see that she dies!"_

At that moment, Draco let out a loud screeching hiss.  Lucius Malfoy flinched at the sight of Draco's sharp pointed teeth… his eyes widened with intense fear.

The blond boy wrenched his arm free from his father's grip and he easily picked him up and threw him across the room.  Lucius crashed into his desk… the wind knocked out of him.

Draco stalked over to where his father lay and stared down into his panic-stricken eyes.

"Yes father… you know what I've become… and now it is you who are no match for me!"

Draco lunged at his father and sank his sharp teeth into his jugular.  Lucius shouted out from the pain.  Draco released the man and hurled him at the wall causing him to let out a low sounding groan.  The silver-haired Slytherin walked over to his father and knelt down beside him.

"You will _never_ touch her… _not_ you… _not any Death-Eater… __not even The Dark Lord, himself!"_

Lucius's eyes rolled around, "No… n-no…"

Then, without hesitation, Draco grasped his father's neck and twisted it.  There was a loud snap… and the blond-haired man went limp in his son's arms.

~Ginny's Visions End~

Ginny entwined her fingers roughly through Draco's silvery blond hair and pinkish tears spilled from her eyes.  It was not often that she shed tears.

Draco released her and gazed deeply into her vampire eyes… he knew what she had seen, just as she knew what he had seen.

The visions each received when bonding souls were always intense.  But this was the first time that either of them had gazed upon the events that brought them to where they were at that very moment… the events that made them who they were…

Draco felt something deep inside his soul grow and he shut his eyes.  _She always loved me… and I pushed her away… we could have been together as humans… we are damned forever!!!_

Ginny caressed his cheek causing him to open his eyes and stare directly into hers.  They could see windows in each others eyes… windows into each others soul… windows allowing them to finally fully understand one another in the way that the fates had intended.

Suddenly, Ginny walked over to a small end table and opened the top drawer.  Inside, she picked up a small knife.  Draco just watched her pick it up and walk over to him.

She held the knife in her right hand, while her left hand gently touched his chest.  The red-haired vampire then pushed the silvery blond towards the couch… he followed her lead and lay down.  Ginny straddled him, knife still in hand, and she sensuously bit off each button from his shirt until it was hanging open… revealing his flawless chest.

Ginny gently grazed the knife over his perfect skin.  Draco closed his eyes and let his creation have her way with him…  All of a sudden, he felt something sharp pierce his flesh… tracing along his left ribcage.  He groaned with pleasure as Ginny leaned down and sucked on the blood flowing from his side.

~Draco's Visions Begin~

"Thank you, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed to herself as she sat down on her couch.  She looked down at her lap… there she had propped up a large book against her knees.

The book was very large and very old indeed.  The pages were slightly yellowed with age.  Ginny carefully opened the cover… **The Makings of a Vampire.**

Ginny sat there for hours just reading and reading the book.  She was astounded with what she was learning.**  Vampires were _true immortals._**  She had always heard that a stake through the heart or light from the sun would kill a vampire… but it turned out that these were mere myths!  Yes, these sorts of things did _appear to harm the vampire, but the fact of the matter was that in truth they did not… they merely __delayed them.  The vampire's body always seemed to find a way to regenerate… no matter how long it took.  She continued to read… a stunned expression spread across her face._

One thing she read about vampires she already knew to be true… and that was their thirst for blood.  What she did not know was that **if they denied the hunger, they would weaken and remain in that state until they drank the blood that their bodies needed in order to 'live' normally**.

Ginny felt herself shudder.

The red-haired girl continued to read… she learned that vampires were considered to be **a 'damned' creature**.  Her eyes widened a bit at the word 'damned,' but she read on.  The damnation of the vampire is that they are **stripped of all human emotions and feelings for all eternity.  **In desperation to experience any sort of intimacy with another, they are condemned to search for victims and feed, usually resulting in the victim's death.  The intimate bond is brief and never leaves the vampire fully satiated, so the hunger always continues.  Also, in another desperate attempt to experience intimacy, vampires seek out a true companion in which to spend eternity.  Vampiric companionship is very different from that of humans.  The mental bond is so strong that it surpasses that of any emotional and/or physical bond that humans may have with one another.****

A single tear streamed down Ginny's pale cheek.  **The vampire can never know absolute love, but they are able to sense it.  Their sense of this human emotion is so strong that they may become very violent if exposed to an overwhelming amount of it.**  Another tear streamed down Ginny's cheek.  **This violence can only be explained due to the fact that they can never touch this emotion and their desire to touch it is desperate and strong.  The girl stopped reading for a moment and just sobbed.  _Draco is 'damned'…_**

Once Ginny regained control of herself, she seemed to race through the pages of the book.  Suddenly, she came upon a page entitled, **Birth of the Vampire**.  Her blood turned to ice and a shiver ran along her spine.  She swallowed hard and read on.

**The birth of a vampire only requires _one_ vampire, and no more.  A vampire is born only when a human drinks the blood of a vampire just before death.  The human _must_ be dying as a result of being fed off of by a vampire.  The intimate bond that the human experiences with the vampire just before death is the key to the actual vampiric birth.  The birthing process is quite painful, but it is brief.**

Ginny closed the book, more tears streaming down her cheeks.  Draco… a vampire…  'He easily could have killed me…' she thought to herself.  'Then why didn't he?  I know that he wanted to…'

She was totally puzzled and her heart was aching with despair.

"I love him…" she whispered to herself.  She knew what she had to do.

~Draco's Visions End~

Ginny slowly began to sit up… Draco was panting… the yearning for the bond was overwhelmingly strong and coursing throughout his entire being.  He could feel her heartbeat fading as she moved away… so he forced her back down again… pushing her hard into his side.  She obliged him and bit down into his flesh.  She sucked some more of his sweet blood into her vampiric body before sitting up once again.

Draco smiled and moved her off him.  He gazed upon her beautiful face while removing her blouse.  Finally, her pale white breasts were revealed and they looked so inviting.  The blond pushed her down and began to eagerly kiss her breasts.  Her nipples swelled and turned very pink… she groaned with pleasure.  Draco then bit down on her breast and began sucking again on her precious red serum.

Ginny's eyes rolled back… totally succumbing to the sensations that his actions were causing her to see and feel…

~Ginny's Visions Begin~

"Crucio!"

Draco fell onto the cold hard floor in his father's study… writhing and convulsing in pain.

"This is what happens to those who defy me and The Dark Lord… if you want it to stop… then do not resist what I am offering you… my son."

Suddenly, all the pain from the Cruciatus Curse ceased.  The blond Slytherin coughed and gasped, desperately trying to breathe in the air.  Once he was breathing more easily, he rolled over and looked up into his father's angry eyes.

"You will join the Death-Eaters, Draco… you must live up to the name of Malfoy!  You have a reputation to uphold and a legacy to pass on.  I will _not_ have you going soft!"

Draco closed his eyes, "I can't… and I won't… join the inner circle…"

"Crucio!"

Again, the searing pain coursed through his entire body… though this time it was even stronger.

"It's that wretched Weasley girl that's making you soft… how many times must I tell you… she is going to die anyway… she is needed to bring The Dark Lord to full power!  It's only a matter of time!!  You've known this since your second year!"

Draco convulsed on the floor… refusing to shout out from the pain.

The elder Malfoy sneered at his son, "You are a disgrace!"  He waved his wand causing the Cruciatus Curse to end.  "But you will join… mark my words… you will join… one week after your graduation!"  At that, the blond man turned on his heel and walked away from his son who was still laying on the floor… his black cape billowing behind him as he walked.

Draco slowly sat up on the floor… placing his hand on his forehead.  He felt dizzy and nauseous… and helpless.  Life seemed hopeless… no matter how hard he tried to resist his father, the man seemed to come down stronger on him… threatening to hurt those that he loved… that was more torturous than enduring the Cruciatus Curse.

~~~

Draco had started to take notice of the red-haired Gryffindor ever since the incident that happened during his second year… though he did not realize that he was falling for her until his sixth year.  Of course, he kept these feelings to himself.

He was surprised when Dumbledore had made the announcement that the sixth and seventh years were to pair up for Defense Against the Dark Arts… and he was even more surprised when Ginny Weasley turned out to be his partner.  He was thrilled… but he could not let on about his feelings…  Instead, he would use the opportunity to train her how to stand up to the Death-Eaters… she would need to do so one day.

It was difficult for him to hide his feelings for the girl… for he often made mistakes around her… thus revealing his weaknesses and vulnerabilities when it came to the only girl Weasley.  His father knew this and exploited it often.

~~~

Draco looked up towards the ceiling feeling as though he could do nothing to stop his destiny.  Suddenly, he found a strength inside himself and he walked over to his father's desk.  Inside, he pulled out a large knife.  He looked at it for several minutes and ran it along his wrist… making sure not to press down… not yet.

Tears began to form in his eyes as thoughts of suicide flooded his brain.  It was the only way to escape the inevitable… the only way to save himself from misery.

Suddenly, flashes of a certain red-haired girl began to invade his thoughts.

Ginny.

He needed to live if he was to protect Ginny.

Draco dropped the knife and collapsed to his knees.  He knew at that moment that he could never love or be loved by anyone… especially the girl he longed to be with.  But, he did need to protect her… in order to do so… he needed to hurt her.  He needed to hurt her to protect her.

So, he would push her away… far away… yet keep an ever watchful eye over her… making sure that no one would ever hurt her… ever…

~Ginny's Visions End~

Draco looked down into Ginny's fierce brown eyes.  Suddenly, pinkish tears dripped along his cheek and fell onto her face.  Her eyes, like his, were welling with pinkish tears as well.  They smiled at one another… for they were now bonded to each other even more than before… more than they had ever thought possible between two vampires.

And what was more, they both knew that this soul bonding they experienced was just the beginning of what was to come… for not only had they had seen through a window into the mortal life that each had lived… it was a means to touch mortal emotions… the emotions that they were denied… the emotions denied to the damned… to the creature known as vampire.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… there you have it… the sequel (which is complete) to "Blood of My Love."  I just hope that all of you out there who read this sequel like it just as much as the prequel!!!  Especially you, Rachel… since you gave me the idea and encouragement to write a vampire story in the first place!!!

Anyhow, please leave me more nice LONG reviews.  I'd really love to know what all of you out there think of this story… both on how it is as a story in its own right and how it is as the sequel to BomL.  I just hope that this one will be held in the same high regard as my prequel!

A special thanks to those of you who reviewed BomL (without your encouragement, I never would have written this sequel):

**_annonomousmonkeys_** ~ I'm so very glad that you liked my story… I didn't have Draco and Ginny breed in my sequel, but I hope that you like it anyway… though I did use your idea about adding a chapter to Hermione's book!  :-)  I also thank you for your wonderful compliments!!

**_Dukerbrown_** ~ Well… I did it… I wrote a sequel!  I hope that you like it as much as BomL!  I know that Draco and Ginny didn't have sex… well, not in the traditional sort of way… but I hope that it satisfied!  I want to thank you for encouraging me to write a sequel!!

**_Cursed4Life_** ~ Wow… I inspired someone to write a story!!  That is one of the most awesome and honorific things that I've ever gotten in a review!!  I'm also thrilled that you liked my story… hopefully you'll like the sequel too!

**_Porsha Dela Cruz_** ~ Thanks for your compliments… I hope that you like the sequel as much as BomL!!

**_Dracomio_** ~ Yeah… they are together forever…  :-)  Now with my sequel, you have a new and additional perspective on what it means to be a vampire… I hope that you like what I wrote!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Actually, the Anne Rice books are really good, if you ever read them… maybe you will someday.  :-)  In the meantime, I'm glad that you liked my story… and now I hope that you liked the sequel too!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ You are so very sweet!  All your compliments are so very encouraging… thank you!  I hope that you like my sequel as much as BomL… it definitely was an interesting write for me… I'm interested to see what all of you think about it, etc.  :-)

**_HPFreekGirl_** ~ Hey Nat!!  Yes, vampires are definitely the best!!  I hope you like my sequel as much as the prequel (hey, that rhymed… hahaha!)!  :-)

**_DarkIce_** ~ I'm glad that you liked my story… hope you like the sequel!

**_AmericanGirl1114_** ~ Well, hopefully I've now gotten you into reading more one-shots… they can be quite surprising sometimes (I'd like to suggest that you read some of **_Davesmom_**'s one-shots… very nice… and **_Rea Yume_**'s one-shot entitled "Why Do You Stare"… also, very nice!).  Now, I hope that you will read this one too!  :-)  And more importantly, I hope that you like this one just as much as BomL!!

**_Naruto's Girlfriend_** ~ I'm glad you liked my story… hope you like the sequel!!  Yes, definitely read Anne Rice's vampire books… I promise that you will not regret it!  :-)

**_evieteen_** ~ Firstly, thanks for the idea to incorporate Draco's and Ginny's interactions as partners for DADA… I hope you like how I did it, etc.  Also, I hope that you like my sequel as much as BomL!!

**_Greeny_** ~ My darling Rachel… well, I actually wrote the sequel… I just hope that it came out as well as BomL!!!  EEEK!!!  Thanks for all your support and encouragement… I always look forward to hearing from you since you definitely help give me confidence in what I write as well as what I write about… thanks so very much, sweetheart!!

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ Thanks for you compliments regarding BomL… now I just hope that the sequel lives up to the standards I've set with my first vampire fic!!

**_dragonsprincess_** ~ Hey there sweetie!!  Well, I incorporated your idea on writing about Draco's first human kill… I hope that you like how I wrote it…  This whole sequel proved to be a rather interesting write for me… and I hope that you enjoy it as much as BomL!  :-)


End file.
